


The notes in the boxes

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fanfic, AU, F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu bir AU 405 Ficidir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The notes in the boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



 

_Yalnızlığın içinde oluşturduğu boşluğu ne doldurur, biliyor musun? Biliyorsan benle paylaşır mısın?_

 

O boşluğu dolduran tek bir duygu var demişti ninem. Ama o duyguyu bilmek ve öğrenmek için diğer duyguların incinirmiş ya da yok olurmuş.

 

_O kadar yok eden duygunun adı neymiş peki? Eğer diğer duyguları yok ederse nasıl boşluğu doldururmuş?_

 

Dolması gereken o boşluk herşeyi birbirine bağlarmış aslında. Ama tek duyguyu beklermiş yıllarca…

 

_Yıllarca mı beklermiş? Ama ben o kadar yalnızım ki… Kaç yıl daha bekleyeceğim?_

 

Bilmiyorum. Bende bekliyorum ama daha hiç dolmadı o boşluk. Ninem “Zamanı değil” dedi ama içimdeki boşluk sanki tüm beni kaplıyor.

 

_Senin de mi?? Aldığım nefes bile zor geliyor biliyor musun? Sanki o nefesi almasam, sessizce yitip gitsem hayatta o büyüyen serbest kalacak, beni bırakıp gidecek gibi geliyor._

 

Ölmek mi istiyorsun yani?

 

_Bilmem.. Bazen istiyorum sanırım. Sen hiç ölmek istemedin mi?_

 

Çocukken isterdim. Anne ve babama gidebilmek için… Ama ninem bunun onları üzeceğini söyledi, vazgeçtim.

 

_Üzer mi dersin? Benimkiler yanımdalar, ama olmasam onlar için daha iyi sanki…_

 

Eğer anne ve babam yaşasaydı, umurlarında olmasam bile mutlu olurdum. Onların nefes alıp verdiğini bilmek, konuştuklarını duymak herşeyden önemli olurdu benim için…

 

_Peki bu boşluk nasıl dolacak?_

 

Dolmaya başlamadı mı?

 

_Yavaş yavaş. Ama bencilce birden hepsinin gitmesini istiyorum._

 

Aslında bende… Yine de yavaş yavaş gitmesi bile iyi geliyor.

 

_Bana da ... Neredesin?_

 

Bolivya da… Ya sen?

 

_Oruro… Sana çok uzak…_

 

Gerçekten çok uzakmış. İsmin ne peki?

 

_Dalton… Senin?_

 

Vadinin şehrindeki çocuksun yani. Bende Naunet, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Dalton.

 

_Çok güzel bir isim Naunet. Bende tanıştığımıza memnun oldum._

 

Sence bu kutular nasıl çalışıyor?

 

_Bilmiyorum. Onu tarlada çalışırken buldum, toprağa gömülmüştü ve içinde sadece bir parça kağıt vardı._

 

Kağıdında ne yazıyordu?

 

_“Sana cevap verecek olan karşında…” Sen nereden buldun kutuyu?_

 

Ninemle yeni bir eve taşındık, çatı katında buldum. İçinde 2 parça kağıt vardı.

 

_Ne yazıyordu peki?_

 

Biri senin notundu, diğerinde de “Cevap vermen gereken karşında…” yazıyordu. Sence kutular sihirli midir? Çünkü birbirimize çok uzağız.

 

_Köyün büyük dedesi sihrin gerçek olduğunu söylüyor._

 

Ninem de öyle… Ama bu sihri kim yapıyor?

 

_Biz yapıyoruzdur belki?_

 

Hayır! Ben sihir yapamam. Burada yasak! Öldürürler beni…

 

***

Profosor James Sinclair elindeki son nota bakarken, asistanı Myra Donavan elindeki kağıtları kaldırır. 1580 yıllarından kaldığı saptanan bu küçük notlar, birbirinin aynısı iki mavi kutunun içinde, biri Bolivya da diğeri Oruro da bulunmuştu.

James Bolivya da ilk kutuyu bulduğunda dalton ın notlarıyla karşılaşmıştı. Dalton ın naunet e yazdığı cevaplar küçük kutuyu doldurmuşken, diğer kutunun Oruro da olduğunun öğrenen James, Myra yı oraya yollamıştı.Genç asistan kutuyu elindeki isimle hemen bulmuş, Londra daki ofislerinde araştırmalara başlamışlardı.

İki gencin bilmeden sihirle başladıkları bu serüven ikisini de etkilemeye başlıyordu. James geceleri uyumuyor, Dalton ve Naunet in ismini 1580 yıllarının kitaplarında arıyordu.

Yine bir gün ikisi önündeki kitaplara dalmışken ofisin kapısı açılır ve kumral saçlı ve yemyeşil gözlü bir bayan içeri girer. Genç kadın biraz çekinerek sarışın profosörün masasına yaklaşır ve elindeki iki zarfı uzatır.

“Bunlar şuanda araştırdığınız Dalton ve Naunet McDullah ın notlarının geri kalanları…”

James hayretle genç kadına bakıyorken genç kadın gülümser. James naunet i tanısa bu gülümsenin ona ait olduğunu bilecekken genç kadın bunu biliyormuşçasına meraklı profosörün mavi gözlerine bakar.

“Umarım bana bunu nasıl bildiğinizi açıklayabilirsiniz.”  
“Adım Naunet McDullah… Dalton ve Naunet benim büyük büyük büyük dedem ve ninem oluyor.”

Myra heyecanla genç kadına bakıp söze girer.  
“Yani kavuştular?”  
“Biraz zor olmuş ama evet kavuştular.”

***

 

_O zaman umarım ben yapıyorumdur Naunet. Sana bir şey olsun istemiyorum._

 

Ama seni de öldürmezler mi Dalton? Sihir tüm dünyada yasak değil mi?

 

_Öldürürler belki. Ama sana bir şey olmasındansa ben ölmeyi tercih ederim._

 

Ben ölmeni istemem. Artık aldığımız her nefes…

 

_Birlikte başlıyor. Kimseye söyleme Naunet._

 

Sende… Öğrenirlerse kutularımızı almak isteyebilirler.

 

_Biliyorum. Bu bizim sırrımız olsun._

 

Olsun.

***

 

James elindeki notların hepsine bakar. Her notta birbirlerini tanıyan ikisi, ilk sırlarını tutmuş, artık herşeyi birbirine anlatıyordur. Birbirlerini tanıdıkları her günü notlar ortaya çıkarıyorken genç Naunet oturmuş profosör ve asistanının bu aşka hayran oluşlarını izliyordur.

***

 

_Naunet… Boşluk doldu desem?_

 

İnanırım Dalton. Bendeki de doluyor.

 

_Peki, bahsettiğin duygunun adı neydi? O kadar zaman geçti ama ismin, hiç söylemedin._

 

Aşk diyorlarmış ona. Ama herkes için aşk farklı olurmuş.

 

_Annemle konuştum. Bana değiştiğimi söyledi. Aşık olup olmadığımı sordu._

 

Ne dedin peki?

 

_Öyle olduğumu…_

 

Ne olacak peki?

 

_İlk trenden bileti aldım. Yanına geliyorum Naunet._

***

 

Notlar burada bitiyorken genç Naunet anlatır.

“ Daha sonra Dalton Bloviya ya geldi. Naunet in ninesi onu sevmişti. Zaten kutulardan da haberi vardı. Naunet ve ninesi toplanıp hep beraber Oruroya döndüler. Dalton ın ailesi de Naunet i ve onun ninesini çok sevmişti. İkisi evlendiler. Notların bir kısmını çocuklarına verdiler ve kutuları buldukları yere bıraktılar.”

“Ama neden?”

Genç Naunet gülümser.

“Kutular görevini yapmıştı. Artık yeni bir aşk için saklanmaları gerekiyordu. Bu kutulara Bul Kutusu derler. Bul kutusu aradığını sana getirirmiş. İkisi de birbirlerini bulmuşlardı, sıra yeni arayanlardaydı.”

James Myra ya bakıyor, kutuyu ilk bulduğunda aklına sadece Myra nın geldiğini hatırlar. Myra James in gözlerindeki parıltıya gülümserken genç Naunet kutunun sihrini çalıştırmış, selam verip dışarı çıkar.


End file.
